


𝙄 𝘽𝙄𝙏𝙀━𝐌𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝑶𝑵𝑬𝑺𝑯𝑶𝑻𝑺 ( lime, lemon, smut ! ) !

by petrichormystical



Category: The Turn of the Screw - Henry James, The Turning (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Illegal Activities, Lemon, Lime, Miles Fairchild is His Own Warning, Other, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trigger warnings in description and tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichormystical/pseuds/petrichormystical
Summary: ━━𝑰𝑵𝑻𝑹𝑶𝑫𝑼𝑪𝑰𝑵𝑮𝗠𝗜𝗟𝗘𝗦 𝗙𝗔𝗜𝗥𝗖𝗛𝗜𝗟𝗗 x 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗿ONESHOTS,(   ━━━━━━━lime,lemon, smut edition !   )WARNINGS OF,- illegal activities in story that are shown,- discussed, or mentioned ( drugs, sexual assault )Incest ( Never blood related, just you or Miles being- adopted, or you two being step-siblings)- toxic relationships- warnings in processEXTRA,:: reader will mostly have option of gender pronouns:: hahaha bottom Miles will be here too ( not in all oneshots tho )because y u h <3:: angst, some tropes, fluff, etc. is present with (obvs)lime, lemon, smut
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. I really really like you ( lime )

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bad start but fucking hell my fucking original draft didn't fucking save i'm still bad about it but here we go, I guess.
> 
> ( miles f. x reader ! )  
> ( TOP, miles :: BOTTOM, reader ! )
> 
> WARNINGS, (adopted sibling) incest !

"I really really hate you, Miles Joseph Fairchild."

"I know, [y/n]."

"You're a fucking brat."

" ** _I know, [y/n]_**."

"Yet I keep falling for you."

" _What_?"

you turned your head to meet Miles' confused expression. both of your noses touched together in a gentle yet slight state.

"you heard me, _Miles_ ," you breathed out, your eyelids covering the half of your circular [color] irises as it was dark due to the deep light of the room. "I really really like you Miles," _suddenly, he felt the tip of your fingers press against his own cheekbone covered in his pearl skin similar in color of the snow slowly falling downwards from the clouds above, as you two shared this private moment together_. "It's more that I... I love you -- I'm sure."

"We're siblings."

"Yeah, I know."

"...So, _that doesn't concern you_?"

" _Miles_ ," you choked out so suddenly, it slightly shocked him to the bone, but his expression managed to be still and steady. "That do concern me. even if I'm just a fucking... fucking piece of crap that got adopted by your mom when your dad didn't even fucking want me, I still... I still love you. A lot. I think... I-I'm sure, I mean."

Miles bit his lip, pressing his fingers against the sooth palm of his own hand.

"It fucking hurts, the way, everything, I'm just... fucking hell, I..."

While your eyes closed, and your mouth moved in sync with your words coming out of your voice box as a state of being overwhelmed by sudden emotions.

his fingers started laying on your shoulders. your exposed, shoulders under the sheets were outlined by the tip of his fingers. steadily while tenderly moving to your rips, the glorious touch by his truly brought butterflies controlling your throat's sound and eventually made butterflies fly towards your lower abdomen. a simple smile that was heavenly yet hellishly taunting was painted on his face by the gods and lords of both worlds. it made you stop -- his slight smile and pleasant movements making your body shiver and shake by just _fingers_ \-- stop ranting with heavy emotions while trying your hardest to control those emotions when trying to lower the volume of you voice. finally, small taps on your hips were present by him lifting his finger up and down to a small degree, he saw your lips concealing the sounds by arousal as your shoulders tensed, with the tenseness extending to your hips. _this_ , you thought, _is unbelievable -- unbelievably real,_ you corrected yourself.

"I see you've stopped your ranting, _huh_?" his lips curled upwards even more into a smirk

"Miles-sie, -- _pleaseee--_ "

" _Shhhh, I know what you want, baby_ ,"

his hand held a strong grip on your hip, while leaning his head towards your shoulder. before he could do anything, you gripped his curly hair -- hair dark brown but not as dark as his gorgeous eyes -- and roughly pulled him into your face. your lips, roughly twitched against his own lips before your eyelids fluttered shut. he hiccupped, then rolled his irises to the back of his head before his eyelids covered his eyes, then willingly let air out through his nose soothly as his fingers traced your chin, slowly going upwards as well until his thumb pressed harshly on your [visible/non-seen] cheekbones. Miles used his arm to lift his body up, he moved his lips for him to gently dig his teeth into the flesh of your [flat/plump] lips with [Strawberry/Cherry] lip-balm coated on the skin while his head tilt to the side in sync with you. his thumb, passionately shifting side to side when he pulled away steadily and watched your fingers touching the edge of your bottom lips.

His body moved lower, eventually using his clasping on the meat of your thigh, sliding it down to lift your thigh upwards as the bottom of your large shirt slid down.

Miles lips pressed against the skin of your entrance, earning a simple yet throaty moan coming out of you. your nails dug deep into the mattress of Miles' bed -- wind threw itself against the glass window that was covered by a curtain — at this moment, _you knew this would remember this forever_.

his tongue carefully sliding into you, making you writhe while letting out high-pitched sobs of inundating pleasure taking over your body. deep breaths that were inhaled into your chest slipped out through your opened mouth, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. the twist and turning of his tongue was present with his eyebrows furrowed together harshly. his breathy voice let out a throaty chuckle before he rolled his head for his dark curls under the cheeks joined together on the top of his head.

"Get on top of me."  
he said, before he position himself to supine against the soft mattress covered in thin, ivory sheet that gripped tightly against the round edges.

You obeyed him. silentium seemed to be here while you nervously yet excitingly waited for his gentle movements. _knowing him_ , you continued to think, **_he better not hurt me_** _._

Miles huffed, used his large hands to lift you upwards, for his head to tilt into your neck. heavy breath pressed against the air by force of a sudden surprise of his lips pressing against the skin of your neck—repeatedly—and arousal tied onto those butterfly kisses. his hands, laid on your chest area; before you saw his skin slowly... slowly... _slowly_ slide _down_... _down_... _down_ before he bit his lip—impressed by breath hitching for so long that you wasn't even aware of doing—then use his finger to grab onto the bottom of your shirt.

_"Oh my...-"_

you whispered to yourself, feeling his finger circle your hole. you squirmed on him, _you swore he was hard, he **had** to be._

Suddenly, his hips lifted up. he moved his left arm for it to go under your knee, lifted your leg up as his other hand made marks on your thigh by his nails. your eyes widen, then the sound of you panting hit his ears as it motivated him to do... _more_. your body shivered, your inner eyebrows lifted up even more as he prepared himself to speak- no, _taunt_ you.

" _Did you like the surprise?_ "

" _No,_ " your voice unexpectedly came out high-pitched, while still (obviously) being low.

"Would you like it more if I did _this?_ "

_he knew the answer._

_"Wha...?- **fuck !** "_

his fingers rushed into your wet hole earning for so much more—maybe not as much as he wanted more; but still _so_ much more. the bottom lip of yours quivered, surprised yet grateful he found your spot quickly, but _wait_ — _didn't he know it before when he..._?

" _Miles--_ "

_Miles- Miles- Miles-_

_"Answer the question."_

_" **Miles** -"_

_stop fucking teasing me, fucking-- brat!_

the harsh thrust of his fingers pressing against your sweet, spot full of potential of giving you arousal sent waves of pleasure you knew you _wanted_ and _needed_ for so long. his palm touched against your [clit/balls] and _fuck_ it felt so **_good_**. god. fucking. ** _damn_**.

" _A- ah- ah- omph! Fuck! Yes-- omph! Milesss!_ "

"Are you going to answer the question now?"

"E-e-e-"

_you couldn't._

_fucking bastard knew you couldn't..._

_glossy eyes, arched back._

_twitching skin harshly grabbing onto his pale, skinny fingers._

_teeth sunken into your skin._

all from the result of _him_. your fucking _brother--_

_"fuck..."_

you breathed out, sweet voice cut off by your desire to pant. his fingers slowly slid out of your entrance, gloriously going under your shirt while he gave you his last, hot, heavy kiss against your neck. the fabric showed his fingers going upwards and upwards, until he stopped at your [bra/chest]. his fingers did those _same_ , _similar_ taps against your skin that lifted up then turned down to a small degree, but this time with his head exposing more thoughts to him than before.

"Not so tough anymore, **_huh_**?"


	2. Go down ( lime )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya'll and miles get sum private time ✌🏽🦙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lime oneshot i swear imma write lemon or smut bro doe-
> 
> ( miles f. x reader !)  
> ( TOP, miles :: BOTTOM, reader ! )
> 
> ( lime )

"Go down."

you did what you were told. your knees smacking the wooden floor as your body faced the lower part of his body. your eyes examined his crotch at the center of your view, becoming more visible as he slowly spread his legs out even more. he let out a huff that pressed against your head, as so his head was tilt down with his eyes examining your every movement and body language. Miles' lip parted gently with his fingers gripping onto his dark-grey jeans, lifting his body up to help lower his jeans. once he was done with that, his lips curling into a slick smirk were in the reflection of your [deep/average/light], [color] eyes. His hips thrusted into the air with smooth movements to a small degree, teasing you softly which gave butterflies to your abdomen, causing your sex to quiver gently.

hands of yours tugged on his inner thighs with a firm grip, while you used your thumb to caress his skin that was covered by his dark jeans as well with your eyes watching a scene play out right in front of you. his hands went inside his jeans, only to take out his semi-harden boner that popped out quickly by his force. as the cock waved slightly, his long, pale fingers gripped the sheets of his bed in sync with him lifting his hips up and hopping up to adjust his position. your eyes traveled to the bottom of his chin before rapidly going downwards for his sex -- which he noticed. 

the way it quivered through the atmosphere of his room, his penis standing out from his legs... begging for its goal to be accomplishment... begging for attention and care quiver— _god -- fuck_ , your voice whispered, radiating the tone of very clear arousal but with a hint of fascination and desire in your head of dreams and torture. 

a soft chuckle came out of his mouth, before he blurted out a couple of words that caught your attention.

" _You're just going to stare at it all day **?**_ "

he was teasing you -- especially with that sly, smile smirk on his pretty face -- but you also knew that a part of that question was serious, and wasn't meant to have a specific answer, yet you answered -- anyway.   
"uhm- no-- sorry,"  
you apologized, shaking your head side to side to stop your thoughts getting the best of this.

he simply blinked quickly between few seconds as time passed by. he watched your hand hesitantly caress his cock against your right palm before you eyed your own fingers forming a grip onto his shaft. he exhaled a deep, long breath of air through his nose, while nervousness began to become stronger, feeling his direct gaze from his eyes affect your emotions.

your wrist slowly shift up and downwards, focusing on the way his cock’s skin… made gentle movements by _you_ . _you_ were the one causing those quick, soft sudden grunts from his pretty lips -- _and you couldn’t even believe it_. finally, your hand began to quick up its movements with your ego slowly getting filled up, while not noticing him jerking his hips up slightly as he began to take more control of his sudden grunts of slight pleasure. 

“Let go.”

you let go, putting your right hand on his thigh as your eyes twinkled within the dim light of the room. he dragged out a sigh, then used his right hand to grip the top of your head. you didn’t even notice that he brought you closer to his shaft, until the tip of his shaft pressed against your smoothing lips as it leaned on the left side. with his other hand, he positioned his cock to the center then finally did a simple jerk in the hips for your inner lips to suck in the tip of his shaft. you gladly parted your mouth open, then took discern of him leaning your head downwards as he felt his cock _somehow_ harden even more.

the grip of your [hair/shaved head/head] soften up likewise guiding your head to directly go up and down to test the strange feeling of your wet carven on his cock as the walls of your mouth gave warmth and even pleasure. once he was sure he was able to manipulate the slight arousal, he let go of you, clutching onto the white sheets of his bed as his legs spread more apart, his posture clearly relaxing him with a breathy sigh of relief pressed against your [hair/shaved head/head]. 

bobbing your head was easy enough, probably, but the part of your brain constantly forgetting to twist your tongue around his meaty cock surely did annoy you. yet, you took out your annoyance by jolting your head up and down his dick with your tongue roughly curling on his skin with that fact in your subconsciousness—until he let out a sudden, slightly dragged moan that your ears caught, abruptly stopping as your eyes fixated on his bottom lip he started to bite.

“ffff- _uck_ ,” he spat out aggressively, quicking reaching out to guide your head even more down his dick, “goddamn, _fucking hell_ ,” his hips quivered skywards, thrusting in your mouth. his eyebrows furrowed, finally demanding something from you as he felt himself exhale air as he spoke; “ _suck harder._ ”

you hollowed cheeks, then let out a whimper as you felt his thrusting movements increase with speed and hardness. he slipped out throaty, growls and grunts, _he swore if he would’ve been fucking you by now, he would’ve done it fucking hard to increase those little whimpers of yours._

“ _Omfph--_ ”

god, _fuck_ \-- you felt his tip dig deeper and thrust hard against your throat, making you freak the fuck out, but either way you became rather relaxed very quickly as both of your hands gripped onto his inner thighs, with your innereyebrows lifting upwards greatly. his eyes admired your increase of whimpers and those cute, yet loud gagging noises from his hard poundings.

“ _fuck_ -,”

_holy shit, i think it’s about to happen_

_“ Fuck! i’m-- fucking hell . . ._ **_fuck!_ ** _“_

his thick liquid filled your mouth up, then you swallowed while pulling away from his dick. suddenly, his cum squirted out all over the side of your face, immediately making you closed your eyes as you felt the liquid roll down your face.

“god, fuck… _look at you_ ,” he took a hold of your chin as he lifted it upwards, viewing you biting your own bottom lip gently. “ _so fucking hot_.”


End file.
